The Least Expected Harmony Of All
by mrs.dickey20
Summary: Heartbroken over a turn of events, Hermione finds comfort where she least expected it and who she least expected it with. But she finds out, maybe this was really meant to be...


Prologue

Watching the sky darken like the happiness that was in my heart slowly disappearing, I wrapped my nightgown robe tighter around me, just wanting to drench deeper into my sadness, tears welling up in my eyes. Everything that I had given for the past three years was wasted. Ron was really gone.

Allowing my tears to fall, I felt the hotness of my depression roll down my cheeks. I was so exhausted from crying all day. I shouldn't be. It was his fault that this had happened.

I didn't need to blame myself. I couldn't help thinking it was my fault. I felt like I had caused this somehow. After the events that happened today, I didn't realize how tired I actually was. I stepped away from the balcony window in my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed, falling deeper into my depression. I sobbed into my pillow, missing my ginger-headed boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now. My heart throbbed hurtingly, as I rolled over to look at my ceiling, imagining his face was there. Ronald Weasley had been my boyfriend for the past two years, until today.

Trying to calm myself, I thought about that afternoon. Today had been nicely planned. Ron invited me for lunch with him at the Leaky Cauldron, which I was looking forward to. I had worn a gray t-shirt that hung off my shoulders, a black belt hugging my waist, black leggings, and a pair of Gucci heels. My hair had been straightened and shined. I had looked wonderful for this lunch. I knew it had been important to Ron. I honestly thought he was going to pop the question.

Shaking the memory from my head, I realized how stupid I really was, believing that he would ever have made a commitment in his life. I laid on my side, my heart still broken. Ron had been my everything. I had hid my feelings for him for an entire year, not knowing if he felt the same way. I stared into the fireplace, watching the flames flicker. Ron had been running late. I felt uncomfortable, sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping on my butterbeer alone. I glanced at my watch. Thirty minutes late. Downing the rest of my drink, I rose from my seat, paying the bartender, and hurried out the door. I decided I was going to Ron's office, seeing what was taking him so long.

I kept throwing glances around me, making sure I didn't pass Ron. I had hurried into the Ministry of Magic, taking long strides. I reached Ron's office in no time. Before opening the door, I pulled out my compact and checked my make-up and hair. Making sure everything was looking good, I snapped the compact shut and placed it in my purse. I opened the door slowly, peeping around the corner. The waiting room to Ron's office was empty. Disappointed, I took a seat on the leather couch, throwing my purse onto the table in front of me.

Looking around, I noticed that the door to Ron's office was ajar, mumbling and a grunt coming from behind it. Curiousity taking control, I sneaked my way over to the door, fearing that I would interrupt Ron with one of his clients.

Looking in the small crack, my face dropped and my heart sunk into the pit of my stomach. Ron was sure busy with a client. His pants were around his ankles as he thrusted himself into another woman. Fighting the urge to cry, I looked closer, trying to figure out who the woman was. Anger flooded me as I realized it was Padma Patil.

She had her legs wrapped around Ron, moaning softly, her hands gripping the desk underneath her. I couldn't take it anymore. Throwing the door open, I pulled out my wand, ready for action. Padma's eyes widened and she instantly pushed Ron off of her, covering herself. Ron pulled his pants up and looked around. His face turned a pale white as I glared at him. "Hermione..." he weakly said, avoiding eye contact with me immediately.

"I believed you. I honestly believed you. RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I BELIEVED YOU!" I screamed, pointing my wand at him. He flinched. Padma jumped down from the desk and looked at me, then at Ron. Feeling my anger pumping through my blood, I raised my wand and uttered an incantation. "You have lied to me for the last time." Crows appeared from thin air and suddenly started attacking them, cutting into their skin, leaving small but stinging wounds.

Storming out the door, I heard them scream as I grabbed my purse. "Hermione! I'm sorry!" Ron screamed out. Tears now welling in my eyes, I left his office, very much my head from the memory, I rolled over on my bed and cried all I could. After the last tear had fallen, I made a decision. The last tear that was falling, would be the last tear I cried over Ron. He wasn't worth it. I got up and walked over to my desk, taking out some parchment and a quill.

I was going to write Harry and explain what happened. Maybe he could comfort me. Sending the letter off, I crawled into bed, took my wand out, and extinguished the fireplace. My last comforting thought before I went to sleep was that Ron was a foul git. He was all along. He didn't really love me. Someday, I would find someone who would...

(To Be Continued)


End file.
